


Brothers

by Yuki_F_Karasu



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Family, Hogwarts Second Year, James Potter Lives, Lily Lives, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, On Hiatus, Stealth Crossover, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_F_Karasu/pseuds/Yuki_F_Karasu
Summary: What if Artemis Fowl, Percy Jackson, Danny Fenton, and Harry Potter are brothers? Now they're all going to Hogwarts! And Edward Elric is also going to Hogwarts, what happens when an amateur alchemist from Amerstris is there? What happens is humor and drama.





	1. Prologue; Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Err, sorry about the randomness, hope you enjoy!  
> I do not own any of the things, obviously. *eye roll*

_Percy- Camp Half-blood_

Percy sat in his cabin; Chiron had had him come to camp earlier than usual, even with Thalia’s tree dying.

 He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of something knocking on his window. He pushed the curtain aside to see an owl staring at him.

“Percy!” A girls voice called from outside the door.

He turned away from the still pecking owl to open the door; it was Annabeth.

“Annabeth! Maybe you can help me; there is an owl pecking at my window, and I don’t know why it’s here.” He cried, pulling the slightly taller female over to his window.

She opened the window, and the owl glided over to the post of Percy’s bed, ruffling its gray feathers, indignant.

It held out its leg, showing the teens the small container on it. It hooted, shoving its foot towards Percy.

Percy, not wanting any more trouble, opened the container and pulled out the letter that had been in it.

“Well, are you going to read it?” Annabeth asked while petting the owl, who seemed quite content.

Percy broke the wax seal, and saw that the words were in Greek, thankful he started reading aloud,

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

 

**Dear Mr. Jackson,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment. Term begins on September 1.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**_Minerva McGonagall_ ** **,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

A note was enclosed with the letter, and looking at it, it read:

**We have only just found about you, Mr. Jackson, and as such, if you choose to attend, you will begin in the fifth year and attend remedial classes in order to make up for lost time. In accordance with your 'special needs', your books will be specially ordered in a Greek edition, and other precautions will be set into place. If you choose to attend, all that you are required to do is relocate yourself to England and buy a wand, robes, and if you so desire, a broomstick and pet (cat, owl, or toad only.) Your half-brothers will and are, attending Hogwarts at this moment.**

 

Percy stared at the seemingly innocent piece of paper, half brothers? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Was this all a prank? Annabeth seemed surprised too, so it most likely wasn't part of a plan from Cabin Six.

“Percy maybe we should ask Chiron about this,” Annabeth suggested, still looking shocked at the half-brothers part.

Percy nodded, maybe Chiron could tell them.

He followed Annabeth towards the large house close to the strawberry fields

They found the camp counselor pretty quickly. He was playing pinochle against three invisible opponents, their cards held in the air by unseen hands. As they ran up to him, the other players dropped their cards onto the table, face down.

"Chiron, we need to ask you about this letter," Percy asked, looking at the centaur seriously.

"What is it?" he asked, picking up on his tone.

Annabeth handed it over, and his brown eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, I was wondering when this would come."

"You were expecting this?" Annabeth and Percy asked, surprised.

"Indeed I was, Percy, but you should have received this when you were eleven.”

"What does this mean half-brothers!?" Percy not quite yelled, a good bit alarmed.

"Percy, relax," Chiron said, hands up in a placating gesture. "You were adopted by Sally." The fifteen-year-old paused, and stared in shock. "Your parents were killed when you were young, and the doctors had diagnosed you with trauma-induced amnesia. One of your brothers was sent to a different orphanage, one was taken to your deceased mother's relatives, and one was killed when your parents were."

Percy stared for a few more seconds and laughed. He laughed long and hard, while Annabeth and Chiron stared on with a mix of concern and shock.

"Really?" he asked, holding one hand to his chest. He took a deep breath and asked, "What were their names?"

"Your parents were James and Lily Potter. Your brothers were Daniel, Harry, and Artemis."

He chuckled at that, commenting, "He was named after Artemis? She probably wouldn't like that." Chiron shrugged.

"Probably not. Will you attend the school?" Percy looked over to the letter he had thrown, where it had messed up one of the invisible pinochle player's hands.

"Then I will go with you to England to assist you," the counselor said, his tone firm, somehow reading Percy's mind. "We will leave next week."


	2. Prologue: Harry

_Harry- Unknown Park, England._

Harry was at a small park.

It was dark out, the stars were twinkling, but for all its majesty the night was lost on young Harry Potter, for he had just run away from his aunt's and uncle's house when his 'Aunt' Marge had gotten far too tipsy.

  Unfortunately for him, Marge was a heavy drinker that couldn't hold her liquor, at least not as well as his Uncle Vernon, and was an angry drunk on top of that.

With Harry being who he was, Marge had gotten furious with the boy very quickly, and he had packed up all his things, which hadn't much beyond clothes and school things, and had gotten himself lost on the streets, ending up in a park abandoned for the night.

 Harry was looking up at the sky, not seeing anything at all, wind ruffling his hair.

The sudden soft beating of wings alerted him to something in front of him, and in moments, a snowy owl was perched on his knee, a letter clamped in its beak. It was signed in Hermione's familiar loops, and Harry smiled at his feathered friend.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said, taking the letter and opening it.

It read,

**Dear Harry,**

**I can't wait to see you!**

**Life's been fine at home, but I miss you and Ron and Hogwarts so terribly.**

**But enough about me; I received your letter by accident and didn't realize it until after I opened it(I have no idea how honestly, perhaps a storm confused the school's owl).**

**Professor McGonagall mentioned that you have two brothers that will be attending! What do you think they'll be like? I sent your letter with Hedwig, by the way.**

**Hermione**

 

'Thanks, Hermione, I owe you,' Harry thought as he gingerly pulled the Hogwarts letter from it's resealed sleeve.


	3. Prologue: Danny

_Danny- Amity Park, United States._

Danny said goodbye to his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley and entered the tall building with the Fenton Works sign on it.

  He sighed, his parents were extremely boastful and flashy about everything, from their research to their clothes.

He went into the living room and, sitting on the coffee table, was an owl.

  A brown owl was sitting on the coffee table.

He took in the absurdity of that moment and dropped his bag onto the floor, slowly walking over to the bird.

  It stared at Danny like he was an idiot and looked at a thick envelope on the table, signed 'Daniel Fenton.'

Danny looked at the bird again and opened the letter, skimming through most of it until he saw something that made him stare.

  He had known he was adopted, his parents were very open about that and didn't believe in keeping secrets.

They hadn't known who his parents were since the records were sealed and they had never tried to have them opened.

  They knew virtually nothing about his birth family, and he would have been happy to have left it that way.

But here was something to tell him about that family, and who was related to him.

  He stared down at the letter in his hand and looked over to the bird.

It was quietly staring with its black eyes.

  He pulled over a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote a message and gave it to the owl.

"Here," He said, tying it to a loose string wrapped around one scaled leg. "Tell them I'm going."


	4. Prologue: Artemis Fowl II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longer chapters, I favorite fandom in this are Artemis Fowl and Fullmetal Alchemist after all.

_Artemis Fowl II- Fowl Manor, Ireland._

"Butler?" Artemis called to his lifelong bodyguard.

"Yes, Artemis?" The giant of a man responded,

"Do you see that owl perched on the window sill?" The taller man looked over.

"I do." Butler went to inspect the bird while Artemis rung up his mother on his cell phone.

"Mother?" Artemis said immediately, once she picked up.

"Arty, I thought I told you to call me Mum," Angeline Fowl reminded him.

"Mother, I have no time for this."

"What do you mean Arty?" In a heartbeat, she asked, "Is there an owl at the house?"

Artemis blinked in surprise; he hadn't guessed his mother would have known about the avian. "There is, in fact."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming."

After an hour and a half, Angeline’s car pulled up. The aforementioned woman, bursting out of the car before the chauffeur could even get out of the car.

Artemis could hear both the car door and the front door slam even from his bedroom on the third floor.

Angeline burst into his room and seized a letter from the owl. She quickly looked it over.

"Arty!" Angeline squealed with delight, clutching the letter close in one hand. "You're a wizard just like your father! I'm so proud of you; I can't wait to tell your father!"

"Mother, what is going on?" Artemis asked with great patience.

Angeline sat down on Artemis’ bed, pulling her son down next to her.

"Arty, you're a wizard. Shush," she said, cutting off his protests before he could speak. "Your father is too. I know because I'm a witch and we met at Hogwarts, a school where they teach magic to people like us."

Artemis scrutinized his mother's face carefully. There was no hint of a lie, her expression calm and speaking of open honesty, despite the absurdity of the situation.

"Alright Mother, I believe you," he heard himself say. He would reserve his judgments until he had further proof of the case's integrity.

"There's more you should know. When your father first attended the school, he used a pseudonym. The Fowls had some enemies' sons and daughters at the school, and your grandfather didn't want them to target the family through your father. When we married, he told me the truth, and I changed my last name to Potter to keep up the act. A dark wizard came not long after you were born and we were forced to leave your brothers behind at the house."

"Brothers?" He said, surprising himself, along with Butler, with the tone he had taken

"Yes, some close friends of ours are watching over them now. But we came to your grandfather's manor, and I changed our last name to Fowl and my first to Angeline from Lily."

"I see," Artemis said, deep in thought.

"Does that sum it up for you?" Angeline asked, needing to know if she could call his father.

"Enough for me to figure it out, Mother."

"That's not saying a lot."

"I know, Mother," Artemis said, giving her his trademark vampire smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do like to hear your thoughts on my stories; I also like talking about ideas, who knows, you might help me figure out where I'm going with this fic!


	5. Prologue: Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fact that this chapter is longer than the others can be explained by the author's note when I first posted this; "As much as I love to write the others; Edward, Col. Mustang, and Führer King Bradley will always be some of my favorite characters to write."

Central Headquarters, Amestris.

One day, a little after lunch, Edward Elric could be seen being dragged into Central HQ by his, far taller, younger brother. He could also be heard cursing said brother out.

“Okay, Al! Let me go; I’ll walk from here!” He yelled at his brother, who let go of his arms.

After dusting off his trenchcoat in an effort not to look like a homeless person, he walked through the large door as if he hadn’t been cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

 Ed walked over to the receptionist who told him, though slightly terrified, that Colonel Mustang and the Führer were waiting in the Colonel’s office.

Alphonse was told he’d have to stay in the visitor's room by the apologizing receptionist who explained the Führer said it was confidential, so Ed sulked towards the office on the second floor, glaring at any soldier who looked at him.

  Tossing the door open with unnecessary force, he was greeted by the startled faces of Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery, as well as the passive, but slightly annoyed, the face of Riza Hawkeye who gave him a disappointed frown.

 Ed slowly closed the door, not wanting Lieutenant Hawkeye, and walked up the lone female.

“They’re waiting in the Colonel’s room?” He asked.

  “They're waiting for you with someone, Edward.” She said, giving him a warning so he wouldn’t be surprised or rude when he saw the extra person.

“Thanks.”

  Hawkeye nodded and went back to her paperwork.

He walked up to the inner door that led to Mustang’s office; he knocked, waiting for a second before opening the door.

  “Sorry, I’m late.” He said, sitting down at his customary place in the black chair on the right side of the desk.

He looked around spotting the Colonel, not in his chair but standing behind it, in his chair was Führer Bradley.

  The oddest sight for him though was the very elderly man sitting in the seat next to him.

“Fullmetal, good to see you again. Would you like a melon?” King Bradley said handing said fruit to Ed; not sure how to respond Ed thanked him and grabbed the melon.*

“Now down to business. Fullmetal, this is Albus Dumbledore, he’s the headmaster at a school out of country. Albus, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.” He explained.

“Mr.Dumbledore here would like you to attend his school Fullmetal.” Mustang told Ed, who gave him a are you kidding me look.

“Thank you Mustang. Albus, would you like to explain this to young Edward?”

Dumbledore thanked the Führer before turning towards Ed. “As your leader told you, I’m Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 A small look over at Mustang told Ed this wasn’t something he should laugh about.

“I understand you are what you call a scientist, so should I give you a demonstration?” Ed nodded, it was the only way he was going to believe it.

Dumbledore raised a stick and pointed it at the melon now sitting on the ground next to Ed. “Wingardium Leviosa.” He said with a swish and flick of the stick.

 With that the melon raised off the ground, the higher it went, the wider Ed and Mustang’s eyes widened.

Slowly lowering the melon back to the ground, Dumbledore began to speak; “Now Mr.Elric, you also have magic, but your’s was rather late blooming. However I owe your mother to give you the best possible magic education possible, so I would like you to join our school.” He told Edward.

 Ed looked up at him, gears turning in his head.

“Sir, could you give us some time with him? We need to discuss if he is going what cover he should have, don’t want any children getting ideas.” Roy said, subtly giving the hint they wanted to talk alone; Albus agreed and walked into the next room, leaving the three to themselves.

Bradley turned to Ed. “Fullmetal, I want you to go to this school.” He said, shocking Edward.

 “If you don’t mind me asking sir, why?”

“We do not have any relations with this group of people, and they’re obviously quite powerful.” Ed nodded seeing where this was going. “I want you to spy on them but also establish a good connection with them. Do you accept?”

 “Yes, sir.” He said, even if it was somewhat resigned.

Bradley smiled, “Good.” He waved the Colonel over. “Give him his cover.”

  Roy handed him a small folder, just like the ones he usually got for missions. “Your cover for your connection to the military is that Colonel Mustang is your legal guardian, and you often join him at work. The reason your brother isn’t going is that Albus told us he has very little magic. Do you understand Fullmetal?” Bradley asked.

  Ed gave a nod.

“Good, Mustang could you call Albus back in? I would get up, but as I’ve said, getting older means you don’t function as well as you used to.” Bradley gave his trademark embarrassed grin.

“Yes, sir.” Roy said as he walked towards the door, interrupting Albus from his conversation with Breda and walked back to the desk

“So have you decided Mr.Elric?” He questioned as he took a seat once again.

“Yeah, I’ll  go to your school for a year. We’ll see from there.” Edward replied, his infamous stubbornness rising to the surface.

“Very well, I’ll send someone to pick you up in, shall we say, a week. You’ll pick up your supplies and stay for the rest of your time taking remedial lessons.” He said, and handed the Hogwarts sealed letter to Edward.

“Good day gentlemen.” With that he apperated, confusing the hell out of the two state alchemists.

“Well, what an exciting day. Mustang could you give me a hand up, I have some paperwork that needs to be done.” The odd führer said joyfully. When he left Roy turned around and sat in his chair giving Ed a serious look.

“Fullmetal, this is an order. Go to Resembool and get a repair before you leave, don't want your automail braking in the middle of another country. Take your brother; he’d probably be happier with Miss Rockbell.” He said, hiding the fact that he was worried.

“Whatever Colonel Bastard.” He said, though in truth he was thankful for the suggestion.

“It’s just common sense Pipsqueak.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A QUARK COULD CRUSH HIM!!!!!!!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okay, so even though the FMA portion of this fic is based mainly on 2003's arc, I just adore this scene from Brotherhood, I mean the Führer just came into Edward's hospital room and gave him a melon before escaping through the window!  
> **For some reason I have always felt that Amestris is slightly ahead of our world in the understanding of thing such as the chemical structure of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! And I love to talk to people!


End file.
